1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a laminate and a method for producing a laminate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a resin composition which can give strong adhesion of an olefin-based and/or styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer and a polyurethane, a laminate obtained by using this resin composition, and a method for producing the laminate.
2. Description of Related Art
As materials having a cushioning property such as interior parts of automobiles, shoe soles, cushioning materials and the like, laminates manufactured by laminating a skin layer and substrate layer on a foamed layer of polyurethane manifesting a cushioning property are used, and conventionally, a vinyl chloride resin and the like are used as the skin layer and the substrate layer. However, from the standpoint of recent environmental problems, materials substituting for a vinyl chloride resin are desired, and as these materials, studies are being developed using an olefin-based or styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer. However, since adhesion between an olefin-based or styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer and a polyurethane is not sufficient, it is necessary to use an adhesive and primer containing an organic solvent for obtaining a strong laminate as disclosed, for example, in JP06-246858A. However, the technology using this adhesive has a problem of deterioration in working environments due to an organic solvent contained in the adhesive, in addition to process complexity owing to an application process of an adhesive.